Mildew
Mildew is a cantankerous old viking and an antagonist in the DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk series. He lived in a small house on the outskirts of Berk, sharing it with a sheep named Fungus. He is voiced by Stephen Root. Unlike most of the vikings on Berk, Mildew has a deep, unrelenting hatred for the dragons, and was determined to get rid of them. As of We Are A Family Part II he is an Outcast helping Alvin the Treacherous tain dragons History In How to Start a Dragon Academy, he was the most prolific of the Vikings to complain about the Dragons, pushing Stoick to cage them or drive them away. In Viking for Hire, he taunted Hiccup over the fact that his making peace with the dragons had cost Gobber his position as Weaponsmith. In Animal House, he was not seen but mentioned. According to Mulch, after a storm known as "Blizzard of Orlarf," it took some Vikings a week to dig an unlucky Mildew out of the ice (and the rest of their live s, to wonder why they even bothered). In In Dragons We Trust, Mildew frames the dragons for destroying things around Berk, successfully causing them to be banished. He then disposes of the evidence by throwing it out to sea. In Alvin & the Outcasts, Hiccup tries to find the evidence Mildew had disposed of in the last episode, but to no avail. When Alvin the Treacherous arrives and searches for the "Dragon Conqueror" (Hiccup), Mildew tries to tell him but is knocked out by Astrid. At the end of the episode, he was furious to see the dragons once more- the village having accepted them back after the dragons helped them drive off Alvin's men, but was warned by Stoick, along with Hiccup saying that he may not have the evidence that proved he framed the dragons, but will not forget it, leaving a frustrated and disappointed Mildew. In Dragon Flower, Mildew was seen buying mysterious items from Trader Johann, in exchange for cabbages. The next day, all of the dragons become ill for an unknown reason. Although everyone throws out what they bought from Johann, the dragons are still sick. Fishlegs tells them that the cause is the blue oleander flower, which is poisonous to reptiles which means poisonous to dragons. Tuffnut says that he saw Mildew plant them at night. When Stoick, Hiccup and Astrid interrogate Mildew, he pretends to not know of the flower's "special properties." Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber board a ship to find the Scauldron, a dragon that feeds off the oleander, and whose venom can be used as an antidote. Mildew is dragged onto the ship, much to his displeasure, because it was his fault the dragons were sick. When the Scauldron is found, Mildew is threatened by Stoick to wind up with the bucket that's supposed to be used to get the venom or Stoick will throw him overboard. However, before the venom can be drained, the sea dragon escapes, but not before biting Mildew's butt, trying to get the flower that was stuck to his pants. Gobber takes Mildew back to his workshop, and uses a large needle-like object to pull the poison out of the old man, much to his discomfort. In When Lightning Strikes, lightning from thunderstorms strike the metal perches recently set up for the dragons, and seemingly follow Toothless. Mildew accuses Toothless of causing lightning strikes due to his status as 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death' (according to the Book of Dragons), and rallies up the citizens to banish the Night Fury. When Hiccup proves to everyone that the lightning is really attracted to metal, Stoick suggests putting the iron statue of Thor, built to appease the thunder god (but failed), to place it high up in the mountain, where the gang puts it directly outside Mildew's house. When the next storm comes, the lightning goes through the statue and into Mildew's house, shocking him repeatedly. In We Are Family Part I, it is revealed he set a trap for Hiccup and Toothless by forging a map to an island with Night Furies. It is also revealed he has joined the Outcasts. His method of trickery was personal and devious. He used Hiccup's love for Toothless as bait, and then lured them both into a trap. Not only this but he ensured that none of the other kids would come. His actions alone led to Hiccup and Toothless being captured by Alvin and his men. Upon seeing Hiccup captured, he openly mocks him for falling into a trap set by a silly old man. It is unknown how long Mildew has been in league with Alvin, but it might help explain how convenient Alvin's arrival to the island was in Episode 6. In We Are Family Part II, Mildew begins to regret what he has done after Alvin locks him up and takes away Fungus to be cooked as his final meal. He then helps Hiccup escape, and both Hiccup and Mildew work together and befriends a Deadly Nadder with Hiccup's help. At the end, though, it is revealed that he and Fungus were all putting on an act, so that he could learn all the dragon training secrets from Hiccup. Mildew truly is a traitor to Berk. He then begins to tell Alvin the information he learned from Hiccup. With that information, Alvin was able to train a Whispering Death. Personality Mildew is a consumate complainer; Gobber even said of his arrival "Here comes Mildew with the complaint of the day." It is implied that Mildew's house was built so far away from the village because of his abrasive personality. Due to his staff decorated with dragon teeth, and the fact that he had a pair of Zippleback feet, a Monstrous Nightmare claw, and a Gronckle head in his house, it can be infered that in his glory days he was an exellent dragonslayer, this would explain why he is so rude and arrogant. Mildew also seems to dislike Hiccup, probably due to Hiccup's befriending of the dragons, and seems to relish the idea of Hiccup being gone, as evidenced by his attempt to turn Hiccup over to the Outcasts in Alvin and the Outcasts. This dislike reaches a peak when Mildew actually betrays the entire island of Berk by sending Hiccup into a trap set by Alvin. Mildew is also frightened of certain dragons, in''' 'Dragon Flower, He was scared of the Scauldron that Hiccup and the other vikings were trying to get some venom from, which later bit Mildew on the backside. Also, in We Are Family Part II, a Whispering Death snarls at Mildew, which involved Mildew running away on a Nadder. Trivia *Mildew carries a staff that has been decorated with Dragon teeth. *He raises cabbages, which he probably sells to the rest of the village. *He also seems to be considered quite ugly by Viking standards, as evidenced by Gobber, claiming he was hideous, and that his bare behind was the most disturbing thing he had ever seen. And Astrid dropping him in distaste after Alvin had turned his back. *During ''In Dragons We Trust, Mildew mentions that he had three wives, who all died at some point to which he states are pleasent memories, suggesting he did not like them despite being married to them. *Possibly,he is based off of Ebenezer Scrooge. Appearances *How to Start a Dragon Academy *Viking for Hire *Animal House (mentioned only) *In Dragons We Trust *Alvin & the Outcasts *Dragon Flower *When Lightning Strikes *We Are Family Part I *We Are Family Part II Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Outcasts